Falling In Love With A Hero
by ChannyFan97
Summary: Sonny Munroe is saved from a studio fire by Chad Dylan Cooper. Will romance bloom from this dramatic event or will things stay the same? Review please! First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first ever fanfic! So please review because I want to know if I have done a good job, and if I have I will continue this story, which I hope to do because I have a really good idea for it! Sorry if this chapter is short to start off with!**

Sonny's P.O.V.

I still felt his warmth on my skin, it was a strange feeling. But I liked it. No... what am I saying? I don't like him! Okay, maybe I do a little bit... but he doesn't know that! So don't tell him! Who am I talking about may you ask? The one and the only, Chad Dylan Cooper. We would argue constantly everyday. But something about today was different, a good different. It was only a hug. But to me it was like he was cuddling into my heart. Cheesy phrase I know, but I am from Wisconsin after all! The city of cheese! That just made the situation a whole lot cheesier.. anyway, what happened was something dramatic. There was a fire in the studio. Nobody knows yet who or what caused it, but anyway, I was standing next to it about to burn alive and then this blonde haired, blue eyed boy saved my life by lifting me up in his arms bridal style and carrying me out of the studio, before comforting me by hugging me close to his chest. I was confused but I seem to now be obsessed with his every move, I think I'm in love with him.

Chad's P.O.V.

Stupid Chad, Stupid! Yes, you may have just saved the life of the girl you are completely and utterly in love with, but that's not the point. All these years I have been arguing constantly with Sonny. It was to hide my feelings for her. It was for the sake of our show rivalry. But now that plans gone down the drain so I have to think of an excuse as to why I did what I did. I just couldn't see her like that, I couldn't let her die. I love her with all my heart and that is a fact. I always have done but I have no idea how to tell her that, or whether to tell her at all considering she probably doesn't feel the same way at all. Chad Dylan Cooper needs to come up with a plan... I need to go see Sonny... the sooner the better.

**I'm out!**

**Courtney. xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews from my first chapter! Love you all. xo**

Chad's P.O.V.

So I walked to the So Random stage, and then knocked on the door of Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. I was still having second thoughts in my head, but this was the best way of explaining. I had to tell her how I really feel, otherwise I will never get anywhere! So here goes nothing...

I slowly opened the door to find Tawni reapplying her Coco Moco Coco for the 60th time today, and Sonny was eating a granola bar from the vending machine. "Tawni, can I talk to Sonny alone please?" I asked politely with a cheesy grin.

"Urgh, fine. I'll have to do my manicure somewhere else." She replied, rather annoyed as she stomped out of the dressing room, closing the door behind her.

"So... about the thing the other day..." This is it Cooper, spill your heart out!

"And I think we should forget about it.. it was a mistake." Stupid Cooper, Stupid!

Sonny looked at me, tears filling up in her eyes. She walked up to my face.

"You know what Chad, I thought there was a good, sweet side to you! I thought you could forget about acting so egotistical and dramatic for once and for us to just push aside our differences and become friends! But no, all you are is a big, fat jerk!" Sonny walked out of the room, tears spilling down her soft skin.

Sonny's P.O.V.

I feel awful. I thought I could of had a chance to be with him, for us to just be together. Turns out he doesn't seem to feel the same way about me at all. He's just what he is on the outside, a gorgeous, hot young actor who is in love with one person and one person only, himself. What a jerk. I can't believe I let him come and save me, he made me feel special, but now I feel like dirt.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice come back into the dressing room, I had decided to reenter and sit down on the animal print seat crying after Chad had left. It was Tawni, she forgot her nail filer, she then saw me and sat down trying to comfort me.

"What's wrong Sonny?" Tawni acted sympathetic towards me.

"It's Chad. He just came in to say that saving me from dying was a big mistake and that we should forget it happened. I don't know if you know this but I love him, and I really thought we had a chance of being together.." I started to cry into Tawni's shoulder as she put her arms around me.

"Trust me honey, I'm Tawni Hart. I know you have a thing for Chad, and what I also know, is that he has a thing for you. He loves you Sonny, and although he doesn't show it, he just is having trouble admitting it. I'll talk to him and get him to see sense in the stupid mistake he's just made."

"Thanks Tawn, I hope he likes me at least..." I hugged her close as she walked away to visit the Mackenzie Falls set. All I have to do is wait for an answer...

**Ooh.. bad chapter.. the drama all starts next chapter.. keep reading!**

**I'm out,**

**Courtney. xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the other Chapter Three! I uploaded it and it put it as the first chapter repeated :/ But anyways, keep reading and reviewing! Much love! And again, sorry if it's kinda short. I'm building up to the next chapter, which is gonna be a big one!**

Tawni's P.O.V.

So I strolled across to the Mackenzie Falls stage, to find Chad sitting in his dressing room hitting himself in the face with a script saying Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. I walked in slowly confused.

"Chad?" I asked sternly.

"What do you want Blondie?" He replied in a harsh tone of voice.

"It's just you've just upset Sonny, who is now crying her heart out, and you're sitting in your dressing room hitting yourself in the face with a script." I removed the script from his hands and sat down to have a talk with him about his recent actions.

"So, Cooper. What's the deal with you and Sonny? Do you like her?" I asked.

"Listen Tawni, I don't need to explain anything to you. So what if I like her, it's got nothing to do with you anyway." He looked away slightly.

"Haha I knew it! You like her! and she likes you! Matchmaking time!" I grinned.

"No.. okay. I don't like her, I love her. Everything about her is beautiful and I only said that to her because it covers up how I truly feel. But I guess I can't hide that anymore, if I keep upsetting her she won't like me anymore. I don't know what to do.." He blushed slightly.

"Aww Chad, that was actually rather sweet. I'll tell you what you should do, you go and see her, you tell her how you feel. It will actually get you somewhere for a change. Take the risk and the chance and you'll have a chance to be with the girl of your dreams. Please Chad, just get off your lazy butt and do it!" I shouted at him.

"Okay, Okay! I'll go see her now! Wish me luck, and thanks for everything! Chad then got up and kissed my cheek and eagerly went to tell Sonny how he feels. I was shocked myself. But I know it's going to work because she loves him to. She said.

Chad's P.O.V.

So, I just admitted my feelings about Sonny, to Tawni. Crap. Oh well, I guess the sooner I tell Sonny the better. Maybe I will finally have this chance to make Sonny my girlfriend, my beautiful sonshine, the love of my life, the wind beneath my wings...

I'm walking over to the So Random stage, Sonny's just finished rehearsing, I waited ten minutes for her to finish changing from her "Sicky Vicky" costume and then I was waiting for Nico and Grady to leave her dressing room, I checked around for Zora, I discovered she was off sick today. Awesome. She's all by herself, as Tawni's now in the cafeteria with the rest of the Randoms. I was still thinking about what to say to her, "Sonny, I love you." No.. that wasn't good enough. Oh well, I will think of something. I knocked on the door to here a "come in!".. I slowly opened the door... well here goes nothing! Wish me luck!

**Thanks for reading, keep reviewing! Love you all!**

**I'm out,**

**Courtney. xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I started writing this chapter then my laptop died so it didn't save so I had to rewrite it again! Hope you like it! Keep reviewing please! And maybe some idea's for the next chapter?**

Chad's P.O.V.

I took a deep breath and looked around once again, nobody's here. I knocked gently on the door of Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. I was hoping that Tawni hadn't suddenly returned. I wanted to be alone with Sonny. I knocked again as there was no reply. Still no answer. So I knocked harder this time and quietly said "Sonny?" and then she shouted at me.

"Go away Chad, I've heard what you have to say so why are you here? You do not need to keep doing this to me I don't want to hear another word of your cruel speech."

"Sonny, Sonshine, please let me in. I didn't get to tell you the truth. All I said was a bunch of big fat hurtful lies and I just want to make it right. Let me open this door so I can explain?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I slowly opened the door and saw her sitting on the animal print chair, her make-up had run down her face, her eyes were red and puffy. She was sniffing slightly and wiped her eyes with a tissue. I felt really bad, I had made her cry. Me, Chad Dylan Cooper, had made Sonny Munroe cry her eyes out. I guess it shows she cares!

There was an awkward silence as I took a seat next to her.

"So..." I said slowly and quietly, trying to break the silence.

"So." She answered quickly and stressy like. This isn't going well at the minute.

"Well Chad, what do you have to say to me? I havn't got all day, I'm due back for rehearsal in half an hour and I still need to grab some lunch at some point."

"I know, I havn't had any lunch yet either, and I'm back to filming the Falls in a little while, but they can wait because at this point in time you're more important."

Sonny's P.O.V.

Did he just say I'm more important? Wow, I'm more important to him then his job, his career, his lunch? I guess he does care. He can't be so egotistical as I thought.

And did he call me Sonshine? Nobody has ever called me that before, I thought it was so sweet. Wait, what am I saying, Chad doesn't know the meaning of the word sweet.. anyways. I should probably stop thinking in my head as it's creating more of an awkward silence as we speak. Now shut up Munroe and let the good man speak his words and say what he has to say...

It's taking forever to figure out what he's trying to say.

He keeps stuttering and stopping and blushing and forgetting what he wants to say. I was starting to get frustrated. Ten minutes wasted of my lunch break already talking to this doofus. Then he did something, and he didn't say a word whilst doing it.

He got up and took my hands into his.

"Chad, what are you doing?" I asked, concerned.

"Shh, you'll ruin the moment, just stay there."

I remained silent.

He retook my hands into his as I had pulled away from his gentle grasp the first time, and then he opened his mouth to say something.

He took yet another deep breath, and then there was another awkward silence..

"Sonny, I really like you. No in fact, I love you. You are my world Sonshine, and I know I never admit it but it's only because I'm hiding my feelings for you by acting mean and egotistical, but it's only for my repetation and the rivalry between our two shows! Underneath all of this, I think you are the cutest most beautiful human being to ever walk on this planet and I adore you Sonny, I'm so, completely and utterly in love with you, it makes me sick!"

I froze. My faciel expression went blank. Then my shocked open mouth turned into a smile. I started grinning, what people call my 'Sonny Smile'. Chad looked at me, as if he wanted a reply instead of me just standing there smiling my face off.

I simply replied with a "I love you to." and then I looked up to him.

Chad's P.O.V.

I was so happy. It was like there was mini me's dancing in my brain, my heart was beating fast. I smiled at her. Then I had to seal this deal.

"Sonny, will you go out with me?"

She replied with a yes and giggled and smiled again, she was so cute.

We then froze.

I looked down to her. She had gorgeous big brown eyes. I got lost in them. By the looks of her faciel expression, she had got lost in my sparkly blue eyes to. Blue meets Brown. Then the perfect moment finally came, the moment I had been waiting for my whole life, she is my girlfriend now, so why not? I love the sound of that.

I leaned in and closed my eyes, and our lips collided together. We kissed softly and slowly for about 15 seconds. We pulled away and I couldn't help but smile.

"Wow." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, wow!" I chuckled. "You're a good kisser." I winked at her.

"You're not too bad yourself." She winked back giggling.

Now the only problem is, are we going to tell the world, or are we going to keep our romance a secret? I still need to think about taking her out on our first date.

**Aww how sweet! Channy have just begun!**

**I'm out,**

**Courtney. xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my lovely fanficers! Sorry I havn't updated in a while, I've been busy focusing on my other story for my English Assessment. But now that's out of the way I can start refocusing on this one! Yaay! Thanks for all the reviews and everything! Love you all!**

3 Weeks Later

Chad's P.O.V.

I love Sonny Munroe. Sonny Munroe loves me. We are a couple. A very happy couple. I'm a very happy person. She is a very happy person. It's all good, although there is just one little problem. We're going on our first date tonight, and I am so nervous it's unbelievable. I'm taking her to Lookout Mountain, and we're going to look at the stars together and have a romantic picnic on the beach at 8pm. I am really excited though.

So me and Sonny are still keeping our relationship on the 'down low' because we don't want the Randoms to find out. The rivalry would just get worse. So for now we're keeping it quiet. But I don't mind. We have a special meeting place at a special meeting time where we can go everyday without the Randoms bothering us or seeing us, or my nosey, annoying cast 'mates' spotting us either.

So Random rehearsals finish at 3pm. Mackenzie Falls rehearsals finish at 3:05pm. I know, I have to have five minutes extra just to be awkward even though we finish at practically the same time as So Random. But anyways, Sonny then goes into her dressing room to change from her crazy costumes and then I will wait until the others disapear so I can see her, that's how we spend 'romantic' time together.

So I went to go and see her today.

"Hey Sonshine." I wrapped my arms around her stomach from behind and kissed her head.

"Hey Chaddy." She beamed at me with that adorable Sonny Smile of hers, before kissing me on the cheek. Then we sat down to talk.

"How long have we got to keep this a secret? Because I don't like keeping things from my friends, and you know the 'randoms' they will find out sooner or later anyway, so why not just tell them?"

"Because, gorgeous girlfriend of mine, they would freak out. They wouldn't leave us alone and they would do whatever it takes to try and get us to split. I don't want that."

"I don't want us to split either. But hey, we have a spark that nobody can break!"

Sonny's P.O.V.

So I'm sitting in my dressing room with my adorable boyfriend, talking about our relationship. I don't like keeping things a secret. What if Tawni or somebody suspects something then asks me if me and Chad are dating? I'm a terrible lier, so it would give it away so easily!

"So, Chad, it's 8pm your picking me up tonight isn't it?"

"Erm, yeah. Are you looking forward to it?"

"Duh, we're finally going on our first date! I can't wait! What about you?"

"Ermm.. er.. yeah. I can't wait either.. are you... nervous?"

"A little bit I suppose. I mean I have butterflies in my stomach but that's about it."

"Me to.. I'm a little nervous. So I don't want to mess up. Okay?"

"Chad, you will not mess up. At least you will tell me if you was nervous."

"Why who didn't tell you they was nervous?"

"My ex boyfriend, Harry. We went on a first date and he got so nervous he wouldn't hold my hand because his hands were shaking, and then he said he couldn't do it and he ran out and left me all my myself. We havn't spoken since."

"Oh dear... well I would never run out on you, you're too beautiful."

"Aww thanks Chad. I love you."

We shared a hug that was more of a five minute cuddle, it was nice.

"I love you to Sonny." He smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"So... what do you want to do Chad?"

"I know what I want to do..." He winked at me.

"Chad that's wrong, don't you think we should wait until we've been together a little while until we think about doing something like that?"

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant I wanted to kiss you, dirty minded girl."

"Oh, well in that case, I know what I want to do to." I giggled at the thought.

We started kissing for a little while, the kiss got deeper and deeper as the minutes went by, and soon enough we were practically making out. We had forgotten what the time was, and that wasn't a good thing.

Tawni's P.O.V.

So I finished rehearsal around an hour ago now, we was practising the 'Princesses Of New Jersey' sketch. I look good in orange. Anyway, I had just been out for a little shopping trip until I had remembered it was time to head back to the studio to gather with the others to decide on Pizza Night.

I havn't seen Sonny or Chad ever since rehearsal finished, I wonder where they went. Only because Sonny is in charge of the coupons for Pizza night and if I can't find her then we can't go.

So I was walking towards my dressing room, when I heard a noise. I was curious, I leaned my ear against the door to hear giggling sounds, it sounded alot like Sonny's laugh. I wondered what she was laughing about, probably some stupid Wisconsin song or something like that.

I opened the door to discover Sonny and Chad kissing. In MY dressing room. Okay, partly Sonny's dressing room, but dressing rooms are made for changing costumes and applying lipstick, NOT kissing the star of the rivalry show!

"SO, how long has THIS been going on for!"

Sonny and Chad immediatly moved.

"Tawni.. I can explain...!" Sonny was embarrassed. Haha.

"Go ahead."

"Me and Chad have been dating for the past three weeks after he confessed his love for me and we kissed and we come here to spend time together in secret without you lot knowing so you wouldn't split us up and we are going on our first date tonight..."

"Yeah... what she said.." Chad was still in shock and confused on what to say.

I took a picture of them kissing on my cell phone, just you wait until the world see's this.. Mwahahahaha.

**Ooh.. somebody has been caught red handed! And evil Tawni! What will happen next? Keep reviewing and reading to find out!**

**I'm out,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey! Sorry if this seems another short chapter, it's just I've had alot of homework and coursework for my GCSE's and that, as I'm in Year 10, So I'm just starting them :3 So I havn't had time to update, but I hope this chapter is enjoyable to read! Thanks for all the reviews by the way, you are all so lovely and kind and I love each and every one of you, and thankyou for sending in suggestions for future chapters, I take your idea's on board!**

Tawni's P.O.V.

I'm still slightly grosed out over what I have just seen, but who cares. I'm going to get revenge on them both and expose their little secret to the world. That's what they get for making out with eachother in MY dressing room. I know it's Sonny's to but I don't care. I was here way before her so therefore it's mine!

I looked at the photograph I had taken on my bedazzled sparkly, glittery pink cell phone. I kept staring at it, then I had a wierd feeling inside that I had never experienced before, you know that feeling when you feel bad for doing something? Guilt. That's the word. I feel guilty. I don't know why, I don't even like Sonny, and I do not like Chad. But I had a flashback over everything Sonny has done for me, helping me with relationship problems, family problems, my lipsticks running out... the list goes on. Then I thought about me and Chad being in love as six year olds. Not that that had anything to do with the situation, but he was my first childhood boyfriend, so I guess I should be considerate towards him. Sonny is the closest thing to a bestfriend I have, so I shouldn't really wreck our 'complicated' friendship just because she's dating Chad. I kept staring at the picture. I deleted it.

Sonny's P.O.V.

I was embarrassed, hurt, and my face was blushing. Me and Chad are now in an awkward position and have to deal with things now that Tawni's going to expose our relationship to the world, you know what? I don't care. I love Chad, he loves me, we shouldn't care what other people think! We are in a relationship and in love and nothing can break us apart! I hope...

So in rehearsals I couldn't focus on anything. I messed up my lines, forgot sketches, tripped over props. Spilt Yoghurt all over my hot dog costume. What a day. Me and Tawni wasn't communicating and it was an awkward silence.

I got told off by Marshall, he sent me to the prop house to calm down and think my way through things, he knows something's bothering me but he doesn't know what.

So I'm sitting on the couch in the prop house, and Tawni walks in, she must of been following me here. I was sitting in the couch, slouched over like a hunchback with my hands in my face. She came and sat next to me, and attempted to put her arm around me. I looked at her.

"Are you trying to comfort me?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I guess so..." She gave me a side friendly hug.

"Erm... thanks..." I was slightly confused, considering I'm upset because of her.

"I deleted that photo of you and Chad."

"What? Prove it." I checked through her phone to see she was telling the truth.

"See. But I still think you should take it public." She looked at me seriously.

"I know, I guess we should now. I have a plan." I was thinking to myself.

"What's your plan Sonny?"

"Get you all in a room, me and Chad walk in hand in hand and tell them."

"That's... actually not a bad idea. That might work!"

Chad's P.O.V.

Sonny has come over to the Mackenzie Falls set and stage, she has told me her plan and about her moment with Tawni. I was shocked at first and thought she was being sarcastic but she's being serious. Wow, Tawni can be nice sometimes!

But anyway, I ordered Marshall (Haha, that's right, ORDERED him!) to get all the Randoms and my cast into one room, that room being the cafeteria. Around one big table. Me and Sonny are on our way there right now.

I peeked through the double doors to see my cast and Sonny's cast all sitting around a table, none of them enjoying the experience of having to interact with one another. Nico and Grady were flirting with Chloe and Penelope, and Tawni and Zora were acting all sarcastically dramatic around the two boys, causing a heated argument. Great, this is going well. I took a deep breath and looked at Sonny.

"So, are you ready for this m'lady?" I winked at her.

"Yeah.. I'm ready. I hope this turns out okay." She looked worried.

"Relax, it will be fine. I promise." I assured her, kissing her forehead.

She smiled at me and there was a silent pause.

"Shall we?" I held out my hand.

"We shall." She smiled interlocking her fingers into mine, hand in hand.

**Ahh, Channy chapter. And Tawni has a soft side? For both Sonny and Chad? Wow, didn't see that one coming did'yah? ;)**

**I'm out,**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heey again! Sorry if I took a while to update, I have had so much homework over the past week it's unreal. But I'm back now, and it's half term soon! So I will get all my homework and coursework finished and then get back to focusing on my story! I don't know how many chapters I should write, I'm running out of idea's. But I have a few in mind. :3**

Sonny's P.O.V.

Me and Chad walked into the cafeteria, hand in hand. I had butterflies. I don't know why, it's not like I've had problems admitting my other boyfriends to my cast and the studios. But this wasn't just any boyfriend, this was Chad Dylan Cooper. The guy I have been crushing on and hating often forever. Now we're a couple, I could pinch myself to prove I'm not dreaming. But it's happening, and now we're dealing with it.

We had made our way through the doors, we stood there for a couple of minutes without anybody even noticing us, they were too busy arguing with eachother to pay attention to the real reason they were sitting there arguing in the first place.

"SHUT IT!" Mr Condor had made his way into the cafeteria, me and Chad looked at eachother. Mr Condor looked at me and Chad, he was staring at our hands linked together. Me and Chad quickly pulled away and he smirked.

"So, Sonny, Chad. Why were you guys holding hands a minute ago?" He asked.

"Err... errmm.. er..." Me and Chad were both speechless, we should of planned out what we was going to say.

"Yeah Sonny! Why are your fingers interlocked with that Drama weasels?" Nico and Grady shouted at me, angry looks on both of their faces.

Zora then butted in. "Guys, they are obviously dating. Duh."

The Mackenzie Falls cast's faces dropped to the ground. They had always known Chad to be dating random girls for publicity, then dumping them about a week or couple of days later. Not having a long, serious relationship with a girl from 'Chuckle City'. Chad gave them an evil glare as they were whispering a little too loudly.

"Don't you talk about m'lady like that!" Chad started shouting, blowing our cover.

I patted his shoulder. "Chad, it's okay. I'm used to it." I had an upset tone to my voice.

"Sonny, it's obvious these jerks have clearly upset you, so they are going to pay and say sorry and mean it. Otherwise they will be fired NOW! Right Mr Condor?"

Chad looked at the boss with a sweet puppy dog face, hoping to have him on our side so he wouldn't get fired himself, or for me to lose my job either.

"Everybody, calm down and SHUT UP!" Tawni got out of her seat and made her way over to me and Chad, who had his arm around my shoulder.

"These guys have been secretely dating for the past three weeks! Let it go, and leave them to it! It's their decision on who they want to have a romantic relationship with, not yours. Now butt off and stop calling Sonny names! It's not your business who Chad is dating anyway!" We all went quiet suddenly in shock at the fact Tawni was being nice to the both of us and there was an awkward silence.

Chad's P.O.V.

I had my arm around Sonny. I was rubbing circles with my hand on her back. I didn't want her to be upset and make her be awkward because of me. I admit it's rather embarrassing, but I don't care anymore. I want to be with Sonny no matter what it takes. My jerk ways are over now that I have a beautiful girlfriend to think about. I've had girlfriends before, but this one was Sonny Munroe, she wasn't just any girl who I would use for press and paparazzi. She was MY girl. The person I love.

Mr Condor came over and put his arms around me and Sonny. We looked at eachother thinking 'this is the end' and we were half scared to death, but he smiled and said to everyone.

"Congratulations Sonny and Chad, I wish you the best for your relationship, and I have no problems with it as long as you don't do couple things in front of me, as for the rest of you, just support them and get over it, or you'll be back at the land of unemployment. Got it?"

Yet another awkward silence of being in shock with the mean people acting all nice all of a sudden, it's great really because then it's going to work out.

"Well, that is all. Go back to work." Mr Condor left with Marshall.

My cast just walked past me, giving evil glares at both me and Sonny. Mouthing Betrayel. I don't care. The Randoms walked out going 'Congratulations.'

All that was left was me and Sonny, I looked at her and smiled.

"We did it! We can finally be a happy couple!" I picked her up and spun her around the room and kissed her nose. She giggled.

Everything was happy and okay, for now anyways...

**Again, sorry if it's short. But I have had alot to do. I didn't really have to write much for this chapter anyway. Keep reading and reviewing! I love you all dearly :3**

**I'm out,**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heey! I know I havn't updated in a while. I'm sorry my lovelies! It's half term and I have been piled up with so much homework it's unbelievable. I have to do my english essay, for 45 minutes on poetry. Fun. But anyway, now it's half term as soon as my homework's out of the way I will update alot more often! Thanks for all the reviews and everything, it's so amazing how many of you are enjoying the story! I love you all dearly!**

Chad's P.O.V.

Life sucks. I hate my life. I should die. I don't deserve that stupid random. What am I saying? I love Sonny. But that doesn't matter right now, because nobody believes I do. Everybody thinks I'm just with her for the publicity. No offence, but if I wanted more publicity I wouldn't be hanging around with a Random from Chuckle City. Basically, something happened and it's made me have an argument with Sonny. I hate arguing with her becausee it makes our relationship even more complicated. I can't do anything without it being complicated. Life is never simple.

I had found out the other night that my Grandma had died of Lung Cancer. I knew she had it and was in treatment or whatever, but she's dead. In the ground, in a coffin. Rotting away. You get the point. The thing is nobody knows apart from me and my family. The studio doesn't know. My cast doesn't know. The paparazzi doesn't know. The Randoms don't know. And most importantly, Sonny doesn't know. It's affecting everything. I almost got fired by Mr Condor because my acting skills are dropping and have become poor, causing us to have less viewers. I've lost friends, my cast won't talk to me, and the randoms will not either. Not that I care about them anyway. But most importantly, Sonny isn't talking to me. Our relationship is strained because I havn't told anybody about me losing the grandma I'm close to and love. I guess I should tell somebody really, but she won't want to hear a word I say. Mr Condor wouldn't understand, he'd probably fire me and hire Grant again. That was not a good moment... urgh. Well I'm currently sitting in my dressing room, nearly in tears. The door's opening. I hope it's not Penelope or Chloe. That would be embarrassing.

It was Sonny. She slowly creeped into my dressing room like she was on a mission. She looked at me to see me nearly in tears. Which is humiliating.

"Chad... are you okay?" She walked over to me concerned.

"Y-Y-Yeah... I'm just... fine..." Tears began to roll down my face.

"No your not. You havn't been for a week. Don't lie to me."

I looked up at her, and just burst into tears. I couldn't help myself.

Sonny's P.O.V.

I had never seen Chad so upset in all the time that I have known him, for starters I thought he was a jerk and jerk's don't tend to have or show any emotion or feeling.

But Chad was sobbing his heart out. He was sitting on his desk, his eyes exploding with water. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was to. His hair was messed up, he would usually care but he was so focused on wailing he wasn't bothered.

I sat down next to Chad. I put my arms around his shoulders and rocked him back and forth like I was a mother cheering up a small child after their first fall.

After about forty five minutes, he had just about calmed himself down.

"So Chad, why all the tears? I've never seen you so upset."

"Oh... it's... nothing." He began to tear up again.

"Shh.. sh.. shh.. no more tears." I kissed the side of his head.

"Okay, my grandma died. She was more like a mom. I was so close to her, she got lung cancer and she died the other night. The doctors couldn't do anything."

"Oh Chad, come here." I gave him a massive great big bear hug.

"Thanks Sonny, I'm sorry for arguing with you. I'm not myself." He sniffed.

"I know Chad, it's okay. What's this about the Falls?"

"Oh, my acting skills are poor because I can't focus, and Mr Condor threatened to fire me and replace me with Grady's annoying brother, again."

"He can't do that! It's not your fault! You need to tell people Chad, otherwise your social life and your career could seriously go down the drain."

"I know, but can you do it for me? I don't want to cry in front of my cast or the boss man because I'll look like a sniffling baby. I didn't even want to cry now."

"Chad, I'm your girlfriend. I'm going to see you at your worst, and your best."

"I know, it's just embarrassing and I don't want you worrying about me all the time."

"I have to worry about you Chad, it's my job to worry about you silly!"

He looked up at me and smiled as I wiped his tears away.

"I love you." He said to me, straight in the eyes.

"I love you to." I smiled and he gave me a sweet small kiss on the lips.

**Thanks again! Sorry it's another short chapter. :3 Poor Chad hey? **

**I'm out,**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heey everybody! Another chapter of 'Falling In Love with a Hero'. The story will be ending soon, probably at chapter twelve, as I'm running out of idea's and want to focus on another story! I hope you all enjoyed it. But don't worry, I might change my mind and make this one alot longer!**

Chad's P.O.V.

So it's Saturday night, I'm finally taking Sonny on a first date. It's going to be perfect, the stars are out, we'll be alone with no stupid press hovering around us all night.

I'm taking her in my private limo to a restaurant in Hollywood. We're going to have steak for our meal and have champagne with some scented candles around our table and it's a private room so we won't be around other people. I will have romantic music playing and it's just going to be perfect.

Anyway, it's six o'clock. I'm supposed to be picking Sonny up by 7:30pm. I suppose I really should start getting ready to have the time of my life.

I hoped into the shower and washed myself and my hair, jumped out the shower, dried myself off and put on my Mackenzie Falls robe. I looked into my wardrobe to see what I was going to wear.

I looked through different shirts, some old, some new, some were my favourites. I decided on a light pink shirt with a grey jacket, and grey pants, along with my black shoes. I made my hair look good and put on some cologne and breath spray. I was ready to go and pick her up. I looked at myself in the mirror smiling.

Sonny's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh. Chad's picking me up in an hour and I havn't even started to get ready for my date yet. I hopped in and out the shower washing my long dark locks to, then put on a fluffy purple robe and opened up my closet to find different clothes. I had shirts, tshirts, jumpers, coats, pants, shorts, skirts... dresses. I tried on all of them one at a time, looking in the mirror to see which one looked best. I settled on a grey coloured dress that puffed up slightly just above my knees, a pale pink cardigan and black tights with black shoes. I curled my hair and put on some black mascara and eyeliner, pink lipstick and gloss, and some light purple eye shadow and light pinkish blush. I was ready to go. I grabbed my black handbag as I heard the doorbell to my apartment ring, I opened it and smiled to find my handsome date holding a bunch of red roses smiling back at me.

"Hey Chad, thanks for the roses. They are beautiful."

"You're beautiful to, you look amazing. Wow." He looked at me in ore.

I blushed slightly. "Thanks, you look rather handsome yourself."

"Thanks." He replied, he held out his arm. "Shall we?"

I smiled. "We shall." I linked my arm into his and we walked to his limo.

It was amazing. The limo had comfy red seats, a magazine rack, drinks and food to eat. The driver was really friendly. Me and Chad looked at eachother smiling.

"I can't believe we're finally doing this." I grinned.

"Neither can I, been waiting for this for ages." Chad blushed slightly.

"Really Chad? Exactly how long have you liked me for?"

"Since we first met and I looked into your big brown eyes." He blushed even more.

"Aww Chad, that's so sweet. Me to!" I was touched.

We arrived at our stop and Chad got out the limo and opened my door for me holding out his hand. I took my hand in his and smiled as the limo drove off and we walked into the restaurant. It was beautiful. We were lead into this room, where nobody else was and Chad was smiling to himself.

It looked amazing, there was red scented candles lit, flowers, two menus on a table for two, with romantic music playing softly in the background. We already had our meals on our plates as Chad was too impatient to wait, I never had the choice to choose what I wanted to eat, but at this point in time I didn't mind at all.

Chad's P.O.V.

"Wow Chad, this is beautiful!" Sonny looked around the room in ore.

"Not as beautiful as you m'lady." I winked at her, making her smile and blush.

I walked over to the table pulling out a chair for her and she sat down and I took my seat. We started eating our steak and Sonny was enjoying it.

"Wow, you eat fast!" I watched her chomp her food down.

"It tastes so good! I'm so hungry to!" She finished her plate in a matter of minutes.

I chuckled before finishing my meal to, then we were brought some chocolate fudge cake pudding stuff for our dessert. It tasted gorgeous. We took a sip of champage to, neither of us had too much as we didn't want to get tipsy on our first date, man that would be embarrassing...

"Chad, do I have something in my teeth? You keep staring at me..."

I shook my head to stop staring.

"Oh no, you have nothing in your teeth. I was just looking at how gorgeous you look and thinking about how lucky I am to have you." I smiled.

"Aww Chad that's so sweet!" She reached and touched my hand across the table.

After a couple of hours sat in the restaurant eating, talking, smiling and blushing, I dropped her off back to her apartment as her mother said she had to be home by ten. I kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye and she did the same. What a perfect night. I'm so happy.

**Aww how cute! What a nice date hey? Thanks for reading, review and I will give you a cookie :3**

**I'm out, **


	10. Chapter 10

**Heey guys, I can't think of anything else to write for this story so the next chapter may be the last for this story! I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm going to be writing more stories so don't worry! This was my first one, and I thank you all dearly for reading this, I'm blessed that you have spent your time reading it and sending in your idea's and comments and reviewing. I love you all so much! (In the friendly way :3) Warning, this chapter may be a little more suitable for older audiences, it's not that bad. Just mild adult things.. just saying :3**

Sonny's P.O.V.

Me and Chad are now known as Channy around the world. We're the Hollywood 'it' couple, everywhere we go we have paparazzi following us asking questions.

"Chad, how far have you and Sonny gone together?"

"Sonny, is it true you're pregnant with Chad's baby!"

"Chad, is it true you're cheating on Sonny with Tawni?"

The questions are so annoying, I don't know where half of these stupid rumours come from these days. I don't know how Chad can handle all of this day in and day out, I get it but not as much as he's more popular.

We were driving off in Chad's Limo and we said "None of your business!" to the press and we drove off as they were running after the car. We looked at eachother both exhausted and annoyed that our day out shopping had been crashed.

"Are they gone?" Chad leaned forward and asked the driver.

"Yeah, don't worry, we've lost them." What a relief.

Me and Chad have been together for a year today. We are going out dancing tonight as a celebration that we have lasted 365.25 days long and still going.

It's now 6pm, I'm being picked up at 7pm. I put on black heels, a short black dress and curled my hair and put on some make-up and perfume. I took my handbag, hugged my mom goodbye and I stepped into the car with my good looking boyfriend.

Chad was dressed in a white shirt, black pants and a black jacket. He looked rather hot, the shirt was slightly undone at the top, mildly showing off his abs.

"Something caught your eye Sonshine?" Chad looked at me chuckling.

I quickly shook my head to stop staring at his chest.

"Pfft... I wasn't looking at anything Chad, you're seeing things!"

He could obviously tell I was lying, my voice had gone high pitched.

"Really Sonny, really?"

"Yes Chad, really!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

We giggled as we arrived at our stop after our daily flirtish argument.

Chad's P.O.V.

Sonny looks so cute. No, she looks hot. Nah, she looks stunning. She looks beautiful, pretty, amazing, adorable, sexy. I couldn't stop staring at her. I decided to stop and go get us some drinks as I didn't want her to notice...

I came back with two alcoholic drinks, I asked Sonny if she was sure she wanted one as I didn't want her to get too tipsy because of me, she agreed saying she wanted one and she didn't care anymore.

We started dancing on the dancefloor of the club to some R&B music before Sonny went to put her drink down on the table and some guy grabbed hold of her.

"What do you think you're doing!" Sonny shouted and screamed.

The random guy forced a kiss onto her as Sonny was trying to get away from his tight grip. I got really angry, I went behind the guy and punched him in the face making him bleed and he got kicked out for touching Sonny.

Sonny ran into my arms hugging me tight.

"I love you Chad!" She sobbed into my chest.

"Shh.. I love you to Sonshine." I comforted her then after a while it was all forgotten.

Sonny was drinking more and more, I'm surprised she's still standing, eventually she got rather tipsy. It was rather hilarious to start with, but then I started getting worried about her.

She stumbled across towards me and looked me in the eyes.

"Sonny, are you okay? Shall I take you home?"

"No, no.. I want to stay here.. with you.. forever..." She giggled.

"Sonny, what are you doing..?" She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you Chad, so much baby!" She started kissing me hard.

I pulled away from her. "I love you to.. but do you really want to do this in public?"

She ignored me and carried on kissing my lips, I got lost in the moment myself and it turned into a heated make out session, which resulted in both of us being kicked out for publicly displaying our affection a little too much...

I didn't want her mom to see her like this, otherwise I will get the blame.. I decided to take her back to my house. I layed her in the bed as she fell asleep in my arms as I was playing with her hair, then the phone rang...

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?"

Oh no... it's Connie. Sonny's mom, she wanted her home by ten and it's gone twelve. Whoops. I don't blame her, she obviously wants to know where her daughter is.

"Erm.. hey Miss Munroe.. yeah.. Sonny's staying at mine tonight, she got a little too drunk at the club.. don't worry, she's okay, we're not erm.. doing anything... so, I'll drop her off back home in the morning."

"CHAD HOW COULD YOU GET HER DRUNK? Okay, it probably wasn't your fault as such.. but still. Don't even think about doing anything and I want her home as soon as she wakes up." She hung up.

I started to relax then Sonny suddenly awoken and was puking all over my silk bed sheets. It was disgusting but I told her it's her own fault... I got up and got her a bucket or whatever then rubbed circles into her back and held back her hair. She eventually fell asleep. What a night.

**Haha could you imagine Sonny drunk? Thanks for reading, please review! I also thank all of you for adding me to your favourite authors and this story to your favourite stories! It puts a smile on my face when I open my email almost every afternoon :)**

**I'm out,**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I've been reading all the reviews I've been getting, oh I love you lot! You make me smile. I'm glad you like this story, I might make it longer actually. I've thought of a new plan or storyline for it. It's a surprise. ;)**

Chad's P.O.V.

*ring ring ring* My alarm clock on my cell phone was going crazy. I groaned and yawned and stretched my arms out and turned to my side of my double bed to expect Sonny, but there was just an empty space. She was gone. I groaned again at the thought of me upsetting her or something and got up, turned my alarm off and went over to my desk to find a note written down:

Dear Chad,

Thanks for taking care of me last night, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or anything. I'm sorry for puking on you to. I was too drunk to know what I was doing. I'm really sorry, I hope we are still okay, I had to leave early for work and to freshen up even though I have a banging headache, I didn't want to wake you. See you at the studio, I love you.

Sonny. xx

I put the note down and smiled. I then chuckled to myself. Haha, she has a hangover. That's what m'lady gets for drinking too much. But I don't care, she's my babygirl and I love her. I can't believe she's gone to work how she's feeling. But oh well, I'll speak to her at the studio. I had a shower and freshened up, got dressed into the Mackenzie Falls uniform as we were filming today, and cleaned up my bedroom. I combed through my golden locks of hair and took my keys and drove to work. Oh look, it's raining, like this day could get any worse. I just remembered I forgot to have breakfast as I was in a rush, this day just got worse.

I turned on the radio to listen to music. I flicked through the stations until I settled on one. Joe Jonas - Just In Love With You was playing. It reminded me of how I feel about Sonny in a way, I started singing along to cheer myself up a little.

I arrived at the studios, I parked my black ferrari into my private parking space, got out my car, slammed the door shut in a temper and locked my car.

I stomped through the studio not attempting to talk to anybody as I was still in a mood because one, it was raining. I hate rain, it ruins my hair. Two, I'm starving as I've had nothing to eat all morning. Three, I havn't seen my Sonshine today! I'm annoyed she's gone to work with those unkind selfish randoms when she should be at home resting, possibly with me taking care of her! But no!

Sonny's P.O.V.

I was so embarrassed. I mean I got drunk, was all over my boyfriend, went back to his house and practically chucked my guts up across his bedroom, then woke up and left him without saying bye and came to work with a hangover. What a fun day. Speaking of boyfriends, I havn't seen Chad all morning, I wonder if he's actually come in today. I hope he found my note and read it, understanding. I hope he's not angry with me, after all I love him so much. I don't want to lose him. I never thought I would say this, but I truly have strong feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper.

I sighed to myself and walked to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast as I hadn't eaten anything at all. I bumped into Tawni along the way.

"Oh, sorry. Hey Tawni."

"Hey Sonny, or should I say Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper." She giggled.

"What do you mean? What do you know?" I got worried.

She showed me the cover of this weeks 'Tween Weekly' my face dropped.

She started laughing at me and giggling but was shocked at the same time.

It was a picture of me and Chad at the club, it wasn't a normal picture, it was a picture of us both drunk, me being more drunk then Chad, and we're practically making out on the front cover. Something people wouldn't want to look at.

"Tawni, I can explain...!" I blushed a deep shade of red.

"You don't have to. I know. You just couldn't hide away your feelings.."

"No Tawni, I was drunk. I was all over Chad."

"So, in real life, you wouldn't snog Chad's face off?" She was in tears laughing.

"No.. yes.. urghh! You know he's my boyfriend! I just wouldn't do it in public!"

"Well you better go and talk to him, he's worried about you."

I didn't say bye and I just stomped off in a tantrum.

I found Chad purchasing a blueberry muffin from Brenda, he turned around.

"Hey Sonny!" He kissed my cheek.

"Hey Chad..." I forced a smile upon my face.

"Are you okay?" He knew something was up.

"No. Have you seen the latest issue of Tween Weekly!"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Just ignore it."

"How can I ignore it? I'm the laughing stock of the studio!"

"No your not, people are just too immature to see a girl kiss her boyfriend."

"But I wasn't kissing you, I was all over you in a drunken state."

"I know Sonny, but things happen. Don't let it bother you."

"I know, I'm sorry Chad, for embarrassing you especially."

"You didn't embarrasse me Sonshine, I love you, I don't care whats on Tween Weekly, I want to be seen with you anytime any place no matter how goofy your big brown eyes make me look. I don't care Sonny, I want to be with you."

"Aww Chad, I love you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a big, fat kiss. I made sure I pulled away before it got too steamy.

"Well theres something I need to talk to you about, come with me..."

Chad grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the cafeteria.

**I wonder what Chad has to say to Sonny! Is it good, is it bad? Could it change their lives forever? You'll have to stay tune and wait and see!**

**I'm out,**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I updated a day after yesterday's chapter. Because I'm nice like that :3 No, it's because I thought of a great storyline, and I wanted to write it down and post it before it goes right through my head. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews btw! 3**

Chad's P.O.V.

Dude, just tell her. She needs to know and would find out herself sooner or later anyway. This could possibly change your lives forever and affect your relationship with Sonny. Just spit it out already. No, I can't.

"Chad, what is it? Spit it out!" She was getting frustrated.

"I erm.. er.. urr..." She sighed and walked away from me.

"I'll just tell you later then shall I?"

She walked away to sit at a table with her 'Fun Hut Buddies' and was standing at the door looking around like a lost kid, oh well, I'll tell her later.

I checked to see if anyone was looking, and I fished around into my pocket. I hid behind the corner and pulled out a small black velvet box. I opened it and inside was a beautiful, silver, sparkly diamond ring. Yes, you can probably guess what I was going to ask her now. I was going to propose to her. But I got too nervous, and she got annoyed with me, she's so impatient. So I couldn't ask her when she's in a bad mood with me. I might get rejected. I love Sonny, and I want her to know how much I love her by wanting to spend the rest of my life with her. After all, we are old enough now. She's just turned 20 and I'm nearly 21. Yes, a little young compared to other people but I don't care. The sooner we get married the longer she'll always be mine.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, so I quickly slammed the top of the box down and shoved it into my pocket. Great, it was Zora. Just what I needed.

"Hey Pooper, what's in your pocket huh?" Damn, she noticed me.

"None of your business child."

"Yes, it is my business. Does Sonny know about this?"

"No. She doesn't need to know. Neither do you. So just go away."

She walked away back to her table before gossiping to Sonny, I pretended to walk away but hid around the corner again, I wanted to know what Zora was saying to her.

"Sonny, Chad is cheating on you."

What? What! WHAT! I'm NOT cheating on her, I never have and I never will! Why is that stupid kid making up these lies? I have no chance of proposing to Sonny now. Well done Zora, good going. Grr I hate nosey children!

Sonny's face had dropped. Tears formed in her eyes. Oh no, I hated to see her cry. "How do you know?" Sonny sniffled.

"He put away his cell phone in his pocket, with a text from a girl on it."

"Are you sure? That text could of been from me..."

"Go ask him about it yourself."

"No, I think I'll just go sit down and think in the prop house. Alone."

Sonny left the table and walked straight past me sobbing not even realising I was standing there, I wanted to run after her but I know that would just make things worse.

Sonny's P.O.V.

I ran into the prop house, slammed the door shut and slumped myself onto the couch and started sobbing. I couldn't believe it, after all we've been through together, he's cheating on me? Wait, I don't know whether it's true or not, but why would Zora lie to me? The thought of it made me cry even more. Especially when I have a secret of my own, a secret that nobody knows. I need to tell Chad, but I can't. Not if he's cheating on me. It would ruin everything. I need to talk to somebody.

I heard a faint knock on the door. It was Tawni.

"Sonny, can I come in please?" She sounded like she didn't have a care in the world.

"I'd rather be left alone, thankyou."

"Sonny, are you sure you're okay? It's not true."

"What's not true?"

"Chad isn't cheating on you, I had a word with him."

"What did he say?"

"I can't say, it's something you'll have to find out yourself."

"Is it good or bad?"

"You'll have to find out, now what's wrong? You've been acting offish all day."

"Depends, can I trust you not to say a word to anybody?"

"Yes, Sonny. I know I'm a little mean but I can keep a secret."

"Okay, you can come in."

She opened the door then shut it behind her and sat next to me on the couch. She put her arm around my shoulder and looked at me.

"So, what's wrong bestfriend?"

"Wait, bestfriend?"

"Look, I know I havn't said this before, but you are my bestfriend. I love you Sonny, you're the best relationship I've ever had. Friendship wise of course. I would do anything to help you, I just cover it up by acting like a spoilt diva."

"Thanks Tawni! That means so much." I went to give her a hug.

She pushed me away. "My bubble." She reassured me.

"Sorry... well, something happened..."

"What happened Sonny?"

"It's my time of the month, and it hasn't come yet. It always does. But it hasn't. It's been 3 days. I'm starting to get worried."

"You don't think you're..."

"I don't know. Me and Chad might of.. you know.. but I was drunk so I can't remember."

**Dun, Dun, Duuunn! Is Chad going to propose? What's wrong with Sonny? To find out what happens, review and keep checking it to find out!**

**I'm out,**

**Courtney.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this story hasn't ended at Chapter 12! As here is Chapter 13! Enjoy!**

Sonny's .

It's been six weeks. Still hasn't wrong. I now officially have all the signs. I've had days off of work due to morning sickness, my period has not come. I have food cravings, and my breasts are much... larger.. anyway. The problem is nobody knows. But me. I havn't even took a test, I've been too scared to. The main thing is I havn't told Chad. My own boyfriend. We've been together for over a year now, and I hardly tell him anything. What a great relationship. I've been so moody but I'll blame that on hormones I suppose...

I had decided enough was enough. I needed to take a test to double check. We was on a lunch break at So Random! and Tawni was in our dressing room in front of the mirror as always.

"Hey Sonny, you doing a fro-yo run?"

I had already gone off of frozen yoghurt.. I wonder why...

"Sorry Tawni, I'm busy this lunch hour."

"Why, where do you have to go?"

"Oh, nowhere. To.. the.. shop." I was thinking on the spot.

"Sonny, you're a terrible lyer. Spill now."

"Okay, I'm going to the chemist."

"Why, are you sick or something?"

"To get a pregnancy test."

"Oh, that. You still havn't found out?"

"No, and nobody knows about it other than you."

"What? You havn't told Chad about this!"

"I know, I'm scared he'll run off and leave me."

"He wouldn't do that sweetie, he loves you."

"I know, well I'm off. Be back in ten."

I got in the car and drove to the chemist, I bought a pregnancy test. I went to the loo to take it and now I'm back at the studio waiting for the result with Tawni by my side.

"Tawni, I'm scared."

"Why? There's nothing to be scared about."

"I'm 20 years old and could be pregnant with my first child."

"I know, you should be happy. What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to tell Chad, that's what's wrong."

"Just go up to him privately, and say, I'm pregnant."

"I know, but if he says how long, he'll know I never told him."

"Well then you'll just have to sort it out. Now check the test."

"I don't know Tawn..."

"NOW."

"Okay, Okay!" I turned it over to see the screen, scared to look.

It's positive. I'm pregnant. Me, Sonny Munroe. Is pregnant.

"Tawni, Chad's going to be a dad."

Tawni hugged me and was so excited.

I giggled.

"I'm going to talk to Chad."

"Okay babe, good luck Mommy-to-be!" She winked at me.

"Shut up!" I walked off to Chad's stage to find him.

Chad's P.O.V.

It's been nearly two months and I still have chickened out at every chance I have had to propose to Sonny. What a stupid idiot I am, oh look at that, It's Chad Dylan Cooper. The guy who's too scared to ask his girlfriend to marry him. I wasn't in the best of moods, I've hardly seen Sonny anyway. She doesn't seem herself at all. I'm starting to get worried about her, we used to be a happy teenage couple but now we are practically adults and we hardly talk now and see eachother and it's wierd, she seems depressed. I'm depressed to as I never get to see my Sonshine. Not fair.

I had just finished filming the christmas special for Mackenzie Falls. I had just been doing my own stunts because my stunt double is off sick. Stupid Chaz. I'll get Mr Condor to fire him if he doesn't show up next episode filming.

I was aching all over and I was in my dressing room taking an hour's break and had a drink of water, I was about to go to sleep when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said with no friendly effort whatsoever.

Then I turned around to see a beautiful girl standing in my doorway.

That beautiful girl being my girlfriend, Sonny Munroe.

"Sonny! Are you okay? I've missed you so much!"

"Actually we need to talk about something..."

She sat me down on the couch and I sat next to her, she held my hands.

_Oh no, she's going to break up with me isn't she. Play it cool Cooper, just act like it's okay, you can be friends.. you'll be fine.. my palms are sweating, you'll be okay. You're ridin' solo hey! Who cares if you wanted to marry this beautiful girl who's the one for you and the love of your life and wanted to possibly start a family with and be with forever._Tears were filling up in my eyes at the thought of not having her.

"I'm pregnant."

I looked at her shocked. I started to smile.

"Really? Did we, you know...? I don't remember?"

"Yes Chad, when we was drunk and I went back to yours. We made a baby."

"So, I'm going to be a dad, your going to be a mom, we'll have a family..."

"Yes, Chad. I have took a test to. I'm six weeks gone."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't know how. I'm not sure how you would react."

I picked her up spinning her around the room and kissed her forehead.

"That's how I would react Sonny."

She smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

I happily smiled and leaned in to, then she stopped me.

"You'll stick with me throughout anything, all the way yeah?"

"Of course Sonshine, I'll support you all the way."

She leaned in again and was centimetres from my face.

She whispered I love you before connecting our lips.

I kissed her like there was no tomorrow, I felt like I'd not seen her in forever, and it feels great to have Sonny back with some more knews to deal with. A baby.

She was gently sucking on my bottom lip, kissing me with passion before pulling away.

"I love you to." I said, gasping for breath.

She giggled.

"I've missed you Chad, so much."

"I've missed you to, how about we go out tonight?"

"Yeah sure! Pick me up at seven?"

"It's a deal Munroe."

**What a sweet chapter, thankyou again for all your reviews and thoughts on this story. I'm glad to see you are actually enjoying this! **

**I'm out,**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thankyou for all the reviews about this story, you all make me smile! :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it!**

Chad's P.O.V.

I was already smiling to myself, I was getting ready for another wonderful date with my girlfriend. My pregnant girlfriend. With my baby. I'm going to be a dad in nine months time. It's amazing. I'm so happy.

I was all ready and dressed for our date to Lookout Mountain, I'm about to go and pick up Sonny.

It's 8pm, it's November 5th. It's dark, and the fireworks will be out soon enough. I hope they don't go on all night though, I would like some peace and quiet...

I'm at Sonny's apartment. I knocked gently on the door and her mom Connie answered it.

"Oh Hey Miss Munroe."

"Hello Chad! Come in! Sonny's upstairs."

"So, how is Sonny, she coping well?"

"What do you mean?"

Shoot... I take it Sonny never told her she's going to be a grandma...

"Nothing. You'll have to ask her about it yourself in a couple hours."

"Oh kay then... SONNY ARE YOU READY YET DEAR?"

"I'M COMING MOM!"

"WELL HURRY UP YOUR INCREDIBLY HOT BOYFRIEND IS HERE!"

That's disturbing. My girlfriend's mom thinks I'm hot. Lovely.

Sonny gently ran down the staircase and turned to face me.

She looked beautiful. She always looks beautiful. That cute little grin of hers is to die for. Her big brown eyes make your heart melt inside. Her laugh is adorable...

"Chad?"

I got distracted from the conversation as I was too busy daydreaming...

"Yeah, I'm here. Let's go. Miss Munroe, she'll be home by ten, I promise!"

I took Sonny's hand and we got into my convertable and drove across the road.

**My love's like a star yeah, you can't always see me but you know that I'm always there, if you see a comet, baby I'm on it, making my way back home **

Sonny was singing along to the music in the car, I think the song was beautiful and fitted perfectly with this particular moment. I decided to join in after a while.

Sonny's P.O.V.

Chad was singing along with me in the car, I never realised that he had such a great voice. He sings like an angel.

"Chad, you are a really good singer!"

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

"Haha, thanks Chad."

We arrived at our stop and we sat there looking at the night sky.

"Chad, the view is beautiful."

Chad looked at me.

"My view is beautiful to."

He smiled and I blushed slightly.

Chad's P.O.V.

The fireworks started going off, big bright ones in blue and red and the shimmering gold ones. They were amazing. This date is perfect.

I looked at my watch. Shhhhugar. It's 9:45pm. This has gone so quick. I guess I better take her home now. I finished munching on my last strawberry (yes, me and Sonny have chocolate covered strawberries in my convertable) and I'm ready to take her home... wait. No I'm not. I have something I need to do first.

"Sonny, can you get out of the car please?"

"Why?" She looked offended.

"It's nothing bad, I just want us to go outside a minute."

"Okay..." She looked confused and stood on a hill.

The moon was shining behind the hill, and the starry night sky was behind to. The fireworks were quiet in the background. What a nice scenery.

I climbed up onto the hill and Sonny stood in front of me.

I got down slowly in front of her on one knee, I fuzzled around in my pocket to find the same small velvet box. I opened it up in front of Sonny and inside was a big silver diamond ring.

"Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?"

Sonny started crying.

"Sonny? Are you okay?"

"Of course I'll marry you, you big donut!"

I put the ring on her finger and spun her around hugging her tightly, she was crying happy tears.

"I love you so so so so so much Chad!"

"I love you so so so so so so much to future Mrs Cooper." I winked.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly.

I pulled away from her after ten seconds and smiled at her.

"Let's go. Your mom will be expecting you m'fiancee."

"Oh yeah.. oops. I havn't even told her I'm pregnant let alone engaged!"

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. Not tonight, she'll be too tired to handle it all. One step at a time yeah?"

"Okay, tell her when you're ready. She'll find out soon enough anyway because of your engagement ring and you'll get a baby bump soon enough."

"True that."

We got in the car and drove home happily engaged. Best night ever. I dropped her off and kissed her goodnight.

**How cute! Are you happy for Sonny and Chad? When will Sonny break the news to Connie? Will she be happy for her or not? Stay tuned to find out!**

**I'm out,**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heey again! Sorry for the long wait! I had to think of more idea's for this story! I've also had problems at school, with this guy liking me and me not liking him back. He's telling everyone we're together.. efnreioofj I hate you Josh! Anyways. Enjoy this chapter!**

Sonny's P.O.V.

Four months on. I still cannot believe Chad proposed to me, we are engaged. I'm so happy. One problem, my mom still doesn't know I'm engaged or pregnant. I'm starting to get a small bump now, I should start telling people before it becomes more noticable... the only consequence is having camera's in your face over it.

I keep being sick. I wake up every morning. I throw up. I get to work. I throw up all throughout the day. I go to sleep. I throw up. I can't keep anything down. It's awful. But it should all be worth it. My mom is taking me to the doctors to see why I keep being sick... she doesn't know the true meaning behind it, so I aim to tell her before the appointment to save her major embarrassment.

I'm off to work, driving in my car. I have had no breakfast so I'm working on an empty stomach... not good. I look a state.

I look around and feel a pair of soft hands gently grip around my waist, and a head resting on my shoulder.

"Hello my beautiful Sonshine."

It was Chad. Oh how I love him.

"Hello my gorgeous fiance."

"So, how's Mrs future to be Cooper and Mommy-to-be?"

That made me blush.

"Not good. Actually. If I'm honest. Awful."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Mom has noticed I keep getting morning sickness, she's taking me up the doc's to see if anything is wrong. She doesn't know I'm four months pregnant."

"Oh no, Sonny you need to tell her."

"I know, I'm going to go home and see her now, tell Marshall I'm on break."

"Okay shortstack, I love you."

"I love you to." I pecked his lips and drove back home again.

I arrived back home.

"Sonny? What are you doing here? You have work?"

"Mom, we need to talk. Now."

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Mom, please just sit down."

"Sonny, I think you need to sit down..."

"NO I DON'T JUST SIT..."

Everything has gone black. My mind had gone blank.

I awoke to find myself sitting in a doctor's office.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Calm down Miss Munroe, you passed out."

"What? Why? How come?"

"We did some blood tests. You're pregnant."

"I know. I have been for four months now..."

"Wait, what!" My mom's face dropped.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to."

"It's okay sweetie, who's the father then!"

"MOM! Chad is the father!"

"Does he know? Is he supporting you?"

"Yes Mom. He knows and is supporting me. We're engaged."

"WHAT! Aww.. anything else you didn't tell me?"

"No, that's it mom. I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you to Sonny." Me and mom hugged.

Chad then barged through the door like I had just had my leg chopped off or something.

"Sonny? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Chad. I'm fine. I passed out. Mom knows everything."

"Oh okay. Hey Miss Munroe..."

"Hey future son-in-law, and father of my grandchild."

"Yeah.. anyway, Sonny. Take the day off."

"Okay then. I love you so much Chad."

"I love you to babe."

We started kissing but pulled away before it got to passionate, as the doctor and more importantly my mom were still in the room watching us...

**I know it's short, but I thought of it on the spot and thought other people's .'s were not needed at the time. Please review, I havn't got any reviews in ages :3 Love you all!**

**I'm out,**

**Courtney. xo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again my lovely reviewers! Many of you are requesting I update more often, so I'm going to try doing that! Thankyou for your positive feedback, it means alot to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapters are going to be more focused in the future, like on the next chapter I will say 'Four months later' or whatever, so I can speed up the birth and the wedding and finish this story off.**

Connie's P.O.V.

So, I was in the middle of a chat with my daughter and she fainted and passed out. I call a doctor, he does some blood tests. Only to find out my twenty year old daughter is four months pregnant with her first child, then finding out that she's engaged to TV's hot twenty one year old Mackenzie Falls star Chad Dylan Cooper. I am so angry with her, but at the same time I'm so happy for her. My little girl is growing up...

What's even more cute and disgusting is my daughter kissing her fiance in front of me and a doctor. It wasn't just a normal couple seconds kiss though, it was proper steamy long kissing. Bluegh. They need to do that in their own time. Not that I mind, because I think it's cute. I'm just thinking of the little unborn baby inside of Sonny's delicate stomach.

Sonny and Chad pulled away from eachother quickly. They both blushed bright red and looked around awkwardly, I looked at them with a concerned face.

"Sorry Mom, can we go home now?"

"It's okay sweetie, yes we can."

I drove Sonny home back to our apartment, I layed her down on the couch and put a blanket over her. She looked rather gloomy.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just bummed you found out from a doctor and not me."

"It's fine. I was going to find out sooner or later anyway."

I noticed Sonny was developing a small bump on her stomach.

"How about we watch some Mackenzie Falls to lighten the mood?"

Sonny giggled. "I love you mom."

"I love you to Sonny, very much."

I stuck Mackenzie Falls - Season Four into the dvd player and sat with Sonny in a blanket on the couch. We were crying, laughing and smiling throughout the episode. Screaming at the screen when something dramatic happened. We were so addicted. I liked the show myself, but my daughter is more interested watching her fiance shirtless in a pool on screen. Her eyes were locked. She was in a trance.

I waved my hand in front of her face. "Sonny? Sonny?"

She shook her head. "Yes mom?"

"Stop gazing over your hot boyfriend."

Yes, Chad was a very handsome man.

Sonny looked at me grosed out at the fact I called her boyfriend fiance hot.

Chad's P.O.V.

I was at home. Bored. Nothing was on the television, nothing to do. I was just sitting here. I got the day off of work because of Sonny's fainting. I decided to text her.

To Sonny:

"Hey Gorgeous, wuu2? xxx"

From Chad.

To Chad:

"Watching Season Four of the Falls, with my mom. wbu? xxx"

From Sonny.

To Sonny:

"Haha, bet you lurve that, I'm shirtless in one of the episodes. ;) xxx"

From Chad.

To Chad:

"Watched it now, very hot Cooper ;) xxxx"

From Sonny.

To Sonny:

"Haha I know I am, you can't take your big brown eyes off of me hey? xxxxx"

From Chad.

To Chad:

"I'm sorry, I can't help it babe. I just have a sexy fiance. ;) xxxxxxxxx"

From Sonny.

To Sonny:

"Haha, so do I. We need to meet up sometime, we didn't quite finish something. ;)"

From Chad.

To Chad:

"And what might that certain thing be then? You didn't type any kisses :( x"

From Sonny.

To Sonny:

"You know what I mean, your mom interupted ;) I'm sorry beautiful. xxxxxxxxxxxxx"

From Chad.

To Chad:

"It's okay Chaddy. Yes, tomorrow night. Mom's out. Meet at mine 7pm. xxxxxx"

From Sonny.

To Sonny:

"Someones eager! Okay then, I'm running out of cred. Now going. xx"

Frrom Chad.

To Chad:

"Okay sweetie, cya tomorrow. I love you so much. xxxxxxxxxxxxx"

From Sonny.

To Sonny:

"Good Good. I love you to babygirl, forever and always xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"

From Chad.

Everytime I text Sonny, I end up smiling to myself. It's kind of stupid. But Sonny is cute. Stupid cute. I love her to bits.

**Like I said, it maybe a little short. But I'm still putting my idea's into chapters and I don't like to rush things and finish them quickly, so I'm sorry if I'm dragging on and on. Again, in future chapters it will be fast forwarded and sped up slightly. Not too much though.**

**I'm Out,**

**Courtney. xo**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know this is a short chapter again, but I want to ask you all something at the end of this chapter please! Enjoy!**

Sonny's P.O.V.

Time goes by really quickly, I look like a hippo. I'm 7 months pregnant and I feel like I'm about to drop, me and Chad occasionally argue because I'm a hormonal nightmare. I'm so moody, at least my morning sickness stopped months ago. But anyway, we still need to plan the wedding and such, but we are more focused on preparing to be parents for the first time, we're not even properly living together.

I was browsing through two bedroom apartments on the internet and I got an email from Chad.

'Hey Sonshine, I have a surprise for you. I'll be at your apartment to pick you up in five minutes. Don't worry. You'll find out, it's not a date or anything. Love you.'

I smiled at the email, I turned off my laptop and went to the door to see Chad already standing there. I smiled as he grabbed my hand and put me in his car, we were driving to some place.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

We arrived and Chad blindfolded me, he took off the blindfold. I found myself standing in an empty apartment.

"Chad, what is this place?"

"This is our new home, I have all the furniture sorted and everything, just follow me into this special room though..."

It was gorgeous. Inside that room was a baby pink coloured nursery. It had a moses basket for a newborn baby, blankets and teddies and toys all around. It has a music box to. I smiled.

"Chad, this is lovely! How do you even know what the gender of the baby is though?"

He handed me a piece of paper.

It had my baby scan on there, with a note behind it saying:

'It's a girl! Congratulations!'

"Why didn't the midwife tell me when I had my scan?"

"I told her my plan, she said she'd keep it quiet so I could break the news to you instead."

I smiled to myself, I wrapped my arms around Chad's neck and kissed him with all my passion. I couldn't be happier.

He pulled away. "I take that as a yes then?"

"Yes for what?"

"Living here together, as of tomorrow? Me, you and babygirl?"

"Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!"

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you to Chad."

Chad's P.O.V.

About an hour later, me and Sonny had moved the basic furniture into our new apartment, we decided to put the tv in there to. We were currently cuddled up on the couch eating chocolate covered strawberries (Sonny's pregnancy cravings) whilst watching 'The Last Song'.

"So, what names do you like for a girl?"

"I like Mackenzie Amelia Cooper."

"Me to, I also like Lily May Cooper."

"And Chelsea Jade Cooper."

"Hmm.. pretty names. I don't know which to pick."

"Me either, we'll think nearer the time."

**So, them names were off the top of my head. I would like to hear your suggestions for the baby's name! It's a girl. Maybe in another story I'll have them have a baby boy. But anyways girl names? Tell me in your reviews! **

**I'm out, **

**Courtney. xo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I havn't updated in a while, I have been thinking about how to plan the rest of the story as it's soon coming to an end, as I want to start on more Sonny with a Chance stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope it's not moving to quickly with you! **

Sonny's P.O.V.

So, eight months have gone by. I look like a fat ugly whale. I have cravings for chocolate brownies, Chad told me if I keep eating them I'll make myself sick, but I don't care. I'm addicted to them. We decided on a baby name, it's Mackenzie (after Chad's show) Amelia (My little cousin's name) Cooper (because it's Chad's lastname, and it will soon be my last name to) So yeah, Mackenzie Amelia Cooper. I like that. No, I love that. Anyway, me and Chad are now off to the grocery store, because I've been a 'hormonal nightmare' according to Chad, and I've been sitting around shouting for my chocolate brownies for the past hour and a half. So we are now sitting in Chad's car, I'm sitting here thinking to myself looking out of the car window, as we drive to the grocery store. We arrive and Chad helps me out of the car and I can't even touch my toes. I can't wait for this all to be over now, I'm sick and tired of being a useless moody hippo.

"Chad, can we hurry up please? I'm starving hungry, I WANT MY BROWNIES!"

"Okay Sonshine, calm down. We will get your stupid brownies..."

"THEY ARE NOT STUPID THEY ARE MY CRAVING LEAVE ME ALONE."

I grab a trolley and started pushing it inside the store, then I stop to see Chad nearly in tears laughing at me really hard.

"Chad, what is so funny?"

"You... hahahaha... you... youu..."

"I WHAT?"

"You waddle like a penguin when you walk... pffftt hahahahhahaa."

"That's not funny! I can't help it! You're so immature!"

"I'm sorry Sonny. I'll be more mature when I become a dad..."

"You better be, Cooper."

I ran to the chocolate brownies to grab about fifty boxes, then something stopped me...

"Eww Chad look, someone spilt something on the floor..."

"Eww. Clean up on Isle Five!"

"Eww... why do I feel all wet...?"

"Sonny. You're pregnant. Not in the grocery store, couldn't you wait?"

I bent down to the ground, screaming the store down.

"Sonny? Sonny! Oh dear.. someone call 911!"

Chad's P.O.V.

So I'm in a grocery store. My pregnant fiance's waters have just broke, now she's screaming on the floor in labour. I, however, are totally cool with it, it's nothing...

ARE YOU KIDDDING ME! I'm a 22 year old man! I don't know what I'm doing! I'm freaking out, possibly more than she is! Ahh why does this have to happen, right now, this time and place! At all! WHY?

Anyway, I'm now sitting in the back of an ambulance. Sonny's crying in pain, I'm sitting here watching her not knowing what to do. So I just gently grab her fingertips and tell her it's all going to be okay. I hope it is anyway...

We arrive at the hospital and Sonny's changed into a hospital dress, where her butt shows through the back... I shake my head to get rid of thoughts because a midwife nurse person is talking to me.

"Hello, Mr. Cooper is it?"  
>"Chad Dylan Cooper ma'am."<p>

"What's your relation to Sonny Munroe?"

"Seriously? She's my fiance!"

"Are you the father to her baby?"

"DUH OF COURSE I AM."

I started getting annoyed with her questioning, like I was some stranger...

"Well, Sonny's now in the bed, she's not fully diluted yet so she can't give birth yet.

"Oh well, we'll just go home then..."

"No, Chad. She's in labour. You can't go home now, it's too late."

"What do you want me to do then!"

"Everytime she has a contraction, I want you to hold her hand."

"How am I supposed to know when she has a contraction!"

"She'll scream, or cry, or be in pain..."

The stupid annoying midwife lady left the room for a little while. I went over to Sonny and held her hand as every ten minutes or whatever she would scream.

About half an hour later, the midwife came back.

"Okay Sonny, you are ready to give birth."

I felt like fainting, this is going to be an awkward experience...

"Chad, take my hand."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

I grabbed Sonny's hand. She squeezed it hard, so hard, I thought my fingers were going to fall off.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!"

I fell to the floor cradling my damaged hand...

"GET UP!"

"WHY DID YOU FRICKIN' DO THIS TO ME?"

"I, I didn't... you... we... it..."

Sonny started pushing hard and screaming for hours on end, until eventually we heard a baby cry.

They took them away and washed them off, wrapped them in a blanket towel thing and handed them to Sonny.

"Congratulations Mr Cooper and Miss Munroe, you are now the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl."

At that moment, I forgot the experience, my eyes were locked onto my daughter. Mine and Sonny's beautiful daughter.

"Chad are you crying?"

"Pfft.. no... Chad Dylan Cooper never cries.."

Sonny smiled at me and I smiled at her.

"I am so proud of you Sonshine." I kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Chaddy Daddy." She winked at me and giggled.

Sonny's P.O.V.

I looked down at Mackenzie Amelia Cooper, otherwise known as mine and Chad's beautiful baby girl. I started talking to her and smiling at her, like the rest of the world didn't even exist. I had completely forgotten the pain I had been through to get her, but it was all worth it, every single little bit of it.

"Chad, do you want to hold her?"

"Okay." I passed Chad Mackenzie and he held her and smiled.

"Hello sweetie, I'm your daddy." He giggled and kissed her nose.

I smiled at the beautiful scene, I guess Chad was right, he would mature once he became a dad. I thought about how nice this is going to be when we all arrive back home, a beautiful little family.

**Aww how sweet! A little baby Cooper! Maybe in the next chapter I will do Sonny's hen night, and Chad's stag night, and then the chapter after that the wedding! Then maybe a summary of the future. **

**Please read, write and review! I love you all!**

**I'm out,**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow! I havn't updated in over a week! Well, I've been so ill last week so I havn't been on a laptop for ages. But I'm back now, and I wrote this chapter the other day but it didn't save and my laptop turned off. So I had to rewrite it, and I rewrote it with a different storyline. I made it happier, the other version of this chapter could of ended Channy so I'm glad I changed it! But this story will finish after the wedding, as I have planned out another Channy story to do.**

Sonny's P.O.V.

Well time goes too quickly. It's the night before my wedding. Mackenzie is now seven months old and life is sweet. Tonight I'm going out with Tawni to celebrate me getting married tomorrow. We're off to a nightclub in the middle of town to dance and have a few drinks... Chad told me not to get drunk. I said I don't plan to because I don't fancy throwing up and stumbling around with a headache on my wedding day. I'm at home in mine and Chad's bedroom (yes, we now have our own apartment, it's so cool!) and I'm getting ready to go as it's almost seven o'clock. I won't see Chad until the wedding as it's tradition. I'll be staying with Tawni tonight and he'll be staying here with Mackenzie, he had his 'stag night' ages ago, he ended up getting drunk with Nico and Grady and I had to go pick him up early. It wasn't pretty. Anyway, I have picked out the perfect party dress for tonight. It's a tight mini dress that's a deep red colour and I've curled my long red hair and put on red lipstick. I have red stilletto heels on and the limo is outside waiting for me. By the sounds of things Tawni is already in the limo. You can recognise her high pitched giggle anywhere.

I was practising walking outside in my heels so I didn't slip over and embarrasse myself, I tripped over a step and Tawni laughed at me. I glared at her before laughing and got in the limo.

Tawni was wearing a short white leopard print dress with black heels and she had curled her hair to. She had bright pink lipstick on, it's apparently the latest coco moco coco lipstick. *sigh* that's all she was on about the whole ride there.

We walked into the club linking arms like two teenage school girls, we sat down at the bar and had a couple of drinks. Then we hit the dancefloor and started raving like there was no tomorrow.

The night passed and came to an end, Tawni was too busy making out with some hot guy, so I decided to check my phone. Shoot. I have five missed calls from Chad. Aww he must be missing me. Or seeing if I'm okay. Or maybe he's not okay.. or maybe Mackenzie isn't okay.. I must call Chad.

I went outside so it was quieter and dialled Chad's number.

"Hey Babe!"

"Hey Sonshine, I've called you like five times!"

"I know. I'm sorry. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just miss you..."

"Aww I miss you to."

"So is everything okay?"

"Yes. Stop worrying about me."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Sonny, I'm your fiance. It's my job to worry about you."

"You're so sweet. So how are you and Mackenzie?"

"Mackenzie is asleep, and I'm watching tv. So we're good."

"Good. Well gotta go find Tawni, see you tomorrow."

"Okay sweet dreams wife to be. I love you."

"You to husband to be I love you to."

I ended the call with a smile.

Tawni's P.O.V.

So me and Sonny officially came here for her hen night, the night before her big day. But I have totally ruined it by running off with some hot guy who I don't even know and leaving her by herself. I actually feel bad. I do care about Sonny, she's my bestfriend. She's like the sister I never had. Anyway, me and this guy have been making out for the past half an hour before I stopped to go and find Sonny. I found her and she was disapointed in me. But can you blame her? I can't. The guy caught me up before we left to get into the limo back to my place. I gave him my number on a piece of paper.

"Wait, I already have this number in my phone?"

"How come? Did you enter it right?"

"Yes, it came up saying Tawni Hart..."

"Did I give you my number earlier?"

"No.. let me give you my number."

"Okay then."

I entered the number into my cell phone, and it said the number's been recogised...

"I already have your number to.. it says... Nico Harris? WHAT THE HECK!"

"TAWNI? Oh god.. this is awkward.."

"Why did you make out with me? What are you doing here?"

"Ermm.. long story. But I kinda erm.. think your hot.."

"Really? Well I told Sonny you were hot to..."

"Wow. So.. what happens now?"

"We either tell Sonny, or forget this ever happened."

"I think you should tell Sonny, she's your bestfriend."

I grabbed my purse and ran off in shock to tell Sonny.

"Sonny! That hot guy I was with was only Nico Harris!"

"WHAT? What is he doing here?"

"I don't know! I don't know what to do!"

"Well, do you like him? Like like him?" She winked at me.

"No... I don't know... maybe.. yes.. a little.."

"Well go ask him out then!"

"Okay! Be right back Sonny!"

I took a deep breath and marched back to where Nico was standing.

"So.." He said awkwardly.

"So.. I kinda.. like you."

"What do you mean, like me?"

I put my arms around his neck and kissed his lips slowly and softly and pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"That's what I mean by liking you."

Nico coloured up slightly.

"I like you to."

We hugged and Nico caught a bus home, nothing happened.

I got into the limo with Sonny not saying a word, just smiling. Sonny knew something was up but she didn't know that we wasn't together yet.

"So, what happened?"

"We kissed and hugged and admitted we liked eachother. That is all."

"Aww Tawni.. your in love!"

"Shut up Chad lover."

"At least I can admit to being in love!"

"Not when you first liked Chad, it took forever until you admitted it."

"Okay, Okay! I get it. Let's just go to sleep. I have a big day tomorrow."

Tawni changed and got into her bed and I got changed in the spare room and went to sleep smiling. Tawni was smiling to. Love is a wonderful thing.

**Aww! What do you think to Tawni and Nico? Do you think they knew it was eachother or were they drunk? Do you think they are a good couple? The next chapter will be the wedding! Then the story comes to a close. Thankyou for reading this! Love you all!**

**I'm out,**


	20. Chapter 20

**So this is the last chapter of 'Falling in Love with a Hero' *wipes away tears* I hope you have enjoyed reading this story just as much as I have writing it! This was my first ever story written on FanFiction, and I think it turned out pretty well myself! Thankyou for all your kind comments and reviews, I read them all and take on board your advice. I never thought this story would turn out to be so popular! Thanks again! Enjoy the last chapter and be sure to check out my new story once I start writing it! It will still be a Sonny with a Chance Channy story!**

**Also I havn't put this in any of the chapters, but I guess I probably should...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters apart from Sonny and Chad's daughter. **

Sonny's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning to hear the birds tweeting, and the sun is shining. What a perfect morning. I lay in bed and smile to myself. It's the day of my wedding.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Sonny? It's Tawni. Wakey Wakey!"

I giggled and got out of bed, made the bed and walked to the door to let her in.

We both looked at eachother and smiled widely, then we started jumping up and down screaming like little girls. We were both so excited about today.

Tawni was my maid-of-honour. I picked her out a gorgeous long deep purple dress. She loved it, well she helped pick it herself.

"So, who's your bridesmaids?"

"Mackenzie,Zora, Dakota, Lucy, Portlyn, Penelope and Chloe."

"Cool! Who's the best man and paigeboys?"

"Paigeboys are Grady, Nico, Grant and James and a couple of Mack Falls people. Best man is Chad's bestfriend from the falls."

"Wow! Who's looking after Mackenzie then?"

"Lucy's going to hold her hand walking down the isle."

"That's cute! So are you nervous?"

"A little bit... is that bad?"

"No! You're supposed to be nervous on your big day! And excited.."

"I'm really excited to!"

"Good, now shall we get you into your dress future Mrs Cooper?"

I giggled and smiled at the name. "Yeah!"

Me and Tawni went downstairs and had a lovely breakfast, then watched some tv for a while as it was too early to get ready yet. The wedding starts at 1:30pm and it's now around 12ish. We had a salad for lunch and Tawni was waiting for me to finish putting on my dress.

A few minutes later I came out of the room wearing a long, white, elegant wedding dress. I felt beautiful for once in my life. I was so happy with the design.

"Sonny, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Tawni!"

Tawni was about to start on my hair before I stopped her.

"Don't you want to get into your dress first?"

"Oh yeah! I was too focused on pampering the beautiful bride!"

Tawni went into the other room to change and came out looking stunning. She was in a long designer deep purple dress that really suited her.

"Tawni, you look stunning!"

"Thanks Sonny."

Tawni was curling my hair with her professional hair curlers, they cost her $200! So I hope the curls stay in all day if they cost her that much to do them!

We decided on a half up half down hairstyle, so she curled all of it and then used diamond clips to put some of it up on the top.

I helped Tawni curl her hair to, she left hers all down.

Tawni then did my make-up, we settled on a natural look with golden bronze eye shadow and black eye liner and mascara, aswell as a darkish lip colour.

Tawni decided on purple eye shadow to match her dress and pinkish lipstick and black eyeliner and mascara.

I looked at Tawni. She looked like a queen. Her figure stood out in the dress and her golden blonde locks falling past her pretty face. Her purple heels made her look like an elegant tall professional woman.

Tawni then looked at me, my redish brown long locks of hair were resting past my shoulders, I had white heels on with my white dress and I fixed on my white veil.

"Sonny, you really do look like a beautiful princess."

"Thanks Tawni, you look beautiful to."

We shared a friendly hug as the limo pulled up, it was time to go.

"Are you ready?"

"Let's do this."

We drove off to the hotel beach where me and Chad were marrying in half an hour.

Chad's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! In exactly twenty eight minutes, thirty six seconds, I will be marrying the girl of my dreams. What am I supposed to do? I'm freaking out! What if I mess up and she hates me? No, that won't happen. What if I did what I did on our first date and drink too much water and throw up on her? I can't do that! She hated me for that! It will be worse on our wedding day! It's okay Chad, keep your cool. Just don't drink any water. I know you are nervous but calm down. It's supposed to be the best day of your life and you're supposed to be excited!

I was about to get into the limo, when I took a quick look at myself in the mirror.

I looked good. I couldn't argue about that. I did look good!

My blonde locks of hair were perfectly combed in a suitable style, I was wearing a black tuxedo with a waistcoat and tie and black shoes and a white shirt. I hope Sonny likes it. She doesn't know what I'm wearing after all.

I had shaved off the start of my weard beard and was wearing some really nice cologne. So yeah, i'm ready to go!

I hopped in the limo and called the boys.

"Hey, are you guys ready?"

Nico and Grady answered first.

"Yeah Chad, we're ready, Grady's just having trouble getting into his tux..."

"Well tell the nimwit to hurry up!"

"Hey Chad, it's me Josh. I'm totally ready and on my way now man!"

Josh was my bestfriend. He was on the Falls with me. I can always rely on him.

"Cool man! See you there!"

Grant and James answered the phone next.

"Ready you two?"

"Delta neww! Course we're ready!"

"Okay bye..."

Mr. Condor made me invite them losers. Oh well.

So all the boys are ready, what about the girls...

"Lucy, is Mackenzie okay?"

"Yeah, she's ready to go and so are all of us!"

"Okay, great! Thanks!"

"You're welcome! Good Luck!"

I hung up on them. I can't wait, this is going to be an awesome day.

Sonny's P.O.V.

We arrived at the hotel. It was beautiful. It was like a dream. There was a sparkly blue swimming pool, like Chad's eyes. Outside the hotel. It was beautiful. The hotel was a pretty building, inside it looked like Buckingham Palace. It was full of expensive furniture and chandeliers and flowers. Me and Tawni were staring in awe. We went around the other side to see the beach in the distance. The sparkly blue sea and golden sand was amazing. Everything looks like Chad's eyes, or is that just me?

Nico is supposed to of given the rings to Josh. I'll call him.

"Nico, where are the rings?"

"Josh is got them. We're on our way. Later Sonny!"

"Great. Thankyou."

I hung up. Then I wanted to check on the girls and my daughter.

"Hey Zora! How's everything?"

"Dakota and me are getting along for once, we're not at eachother's throats."

"Wow! How's my little princess?"

"She looks so cute! She's an angel Sonny!"

"Aww... well are you all on your way?"

"Yeah we are! See you soon!"

Ahh.. everything is going to be perfect, just the way I planned.

All the bridesmaids arrived. Lucy was holding Mackenzie, Mackenzie looked just like Chad. She has sparkly blue eyes and blonde curly hair. Even though Chad's isn't curly. Then Portlyn, Chloe and Penelope walked out followed by Zora and Dakota. They all looked beautiful. They were wearing short purple dresses and were holding the bouquet of flowers. They all had their hair curled with a flower and they just looked gorgeous. I took Mackenzie out of Lucy's arms and cuddled her.

The boys then arrived in their tuxedos. They looked like handsome young men. Josh came over to talk to me and gave me a hug whilst Tawni and Lucy were talking with Mackenzie with them.

"Hey Sonny, wow you look gorgeous! Chad's a lucky man!"

"Thanks Josh, you look good to!"

Josh had always been a close friend of mine and Chad's. He was the only guy on the Falls who was nice to me even when me and Chad wasn't together, he said it's because he's the only one who knew that Chad had a crush on me.

Chad was apparently already inside. He said he doesn't want to see me until the ceremony. He was inside talking to my mom who was already getting emotional.

The rest of my family and Chad's family were sitting down all excited.

Then the ceremony was about to begin, I heard music play.

Chad's P.O.V.

I was facing the wall with Josh and the rest of them next to me. Josh looked at me.

"Dude, are you okay? You look like a nervous wreck!"

"I am nervous.. but I'll be okay.."

"Good, Sonny looks smokin' hot!"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing..."

"That's what I thought." We both laughed.

Josh told me to turn around. My heart skipped a beat. There was a beautiful young woman walking down the isle elegantly, she stepped really slowly and all eyes were on her. She was followed by an adorable little baby girl and her friends. But I just couldn't take my eyes off of that gorgeous woman who I was about to marry.

Sonny reached where I was standing and I took her hands.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

"You look very handsome to."

We smiled at eachother as the priest stood behind us.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage and support the love of Mr Chad Dylan Cooper and Miss Allison Nicole Munroe."

"Chad, do you take Allison to be your lawful wedded wife, will you protect her, love her, comfort her, through sickness and through health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Allison, do you take Chad to be your lawful wedded husband, will you protect him, love him, comfort him, through sickness and through health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Chad, repeat after me and put the ring on Allison's finger."

"I, Chad Dylan Cooper, take Allison Nicole Munroe to be my lawful wedded wife. From this day forward I will love and cherish her until death do us apart."

"I, Chad Dylan Cooper, take Allison Nicole Munroe to be my lawful wedded wife. From this day forward I will love and cherish her until death do us apart."

I slid the ring gently onto Sonny's beautiful finger.

"Allison, repeat after me and put the ring on Chad's finger."

"I, Allison Nicole Munroe, take Chad Dylan Cooper to be my lawful wedded husband. From this day forward I will love and cherish him until death do us apart."

"I, Allison Nicole Munroe, take Chad Dylan Cooper to be my lawful wedded husband. From this day forward I will love and cherish him until death do us apart."

Sonny smiled at me and slid the ring onto my finger. Then we held hands.

"I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I smiled and gently lifted the veil off of Sonny's head. I moved a streak of hair out of her beautiful face and softly pressed my lips against hers. She kissed me back with all her passion and the kiss must of lasted about two minutes as we were out of breath. We both blushed as we had never kissed like that infront of everyone. Everyone clapped and cheered. Mine and Sonny's moms were crying tears of joy.

I picked Sonny up bridal style and carried her out of the church and kissed her again.

Everyone followed us out and she tossed the bouquet of flowers backwards and Tawni was happy enough to catch it.

We cheered and posed for a load of wedding photo's. Then I took Sonny's hand and headed to the after party.

Sonny's P.O.V.

This has to be the best day of my life. I have just married Chad Dylan Cooper. I am now officially Mrs Sonny Cooper. I'm so happy. We shared the best kiss I have ever recieved and Tawni caught the bouquet! I hugged my mom and talked with all my family and friends. My mom took Mackenzie and looked after her whilst me and Chad was all loved up on our way to the after party to dance the night away!

A couple of hours later. People were chatting, dancing and partying and laughing.

Then it was time to cut the cake.

People had their camera's ready to capture the moment.

I held the knife and stood in front of the cake, Chad stood behind me with his arms about my waist then he moved his hands onto mine to cut the cake together.

1, 2, 3! The cake was cut. It tasted gorgeous. Everyone cheered again.

The DJ stopped everyone from talking, he had an annoucement to make.

By the way, the DJ's were Marshall and Mr. Condor. Hahaha.

"Everybody! We would like to make an annoucement! Firstly, congratulations to the happy couple, Mr and Mrs Cooper. Sonny and Chad we're so happy for you both! Secondly, we have decided to give you both a few weeks off of work for your honeymoon, and have given you both $200 to spend! The maid of honour, bestman, bridesmaids, paigeboys, daughter and in-laws have also recieved small gifts! Thirdly, it's time to take it down a little, because it's time for the husband wife dance!"

Me and Chad looked at eachother and smiled. I giggled as he held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"Why of course you may!"

I took Chad's hand and he lead us into the middle of the dancefloor.

A slow, romantic song came on that we both loved so much, it spoke alot to us because it practically describes our relationship.

I wrapped my arms around Chad's neck and he rested his arms around my waist, just above my butt. We were swaying side to side. I was lost in his eyes. They were looking into mine, deep blue and sparkly.

Chad's P.O.V.

Her eyes are beautiful. They are big and brown, they are adorable. I love them so much I'm swaying like an idiot lost in them. I started a conversation to break the silence.

"So, enjoy your day?"

"I loved every second of it."

Sonny started playing with my hair.

"What was your favourite part?"

"I don't have a favourite part, I loved it all! What about you?"

"The kiss was beyond my favourite part." I winked at her.

"Typical you. That was rather nice though."

"This dance, hear right now with you. Is nice to."

I leaned down to her lips and reconnected them with mine.

We pulled away after a few seconds and smiled as the party continued and our dance ended. We danced with everyone else and spent time with our daughter.

The night came to a close, we said goodbye to everyone. We kissed and cuddled Mackenzie goodbye, we wasn't going to see her for at least another week or two as we are on our honeymoon in Hawaii. She's staying with Connie.

We left the wedding reception to get onto my private jet and we drove away.

What a great life I have, just me, Sonny and our unbreakable love spark.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you to."

We shared another kiss and cuddled up and we both fell asleep on eachother.

**It took me forever to think and type this all up! It's the longest chapter I have written in the whole story! I wanted to make it good for the story finale! Well thanks again for reading and reviewing, I love all of you guys and check out my new story! Bye!**

**I'm Out,**


End file.
